A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit
by bugaboo107
Summary: High School years. Morelli asks Stephanie to the prom. What ensues? Threepart series. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a _what-if_ story: If Morelli had asked Stephanie to the prom his senior year… _forgetting_ about the incident at the bakery…**

**Hope you enjoy! (Sorry, no Ranger!)**

**This is a three-part series.**

**I don't own anything. Just borrowing.**

**§§**

**A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit**

**_I can resist anything except temptation_. –Oscar Wilde**

**Part 1 **

"**O**h my gosh, Joe Morelli asked you to _his_ prom?"

I nodded eagerly, watching Mary Lou fan herself. She looked as though she was going to fall off the edge of the lunch table onto the cafeteria floor and make a scene.

"Shh, I don't want to the whole school to know."

"So what if anyone knows, they'll find out soon anyways. When? _Why_?"

"What do you mean by _why_? Am I not good enough for him?"

"It's just-just um,…"

"Just spit it out," I commanded rather impatiently. I knew Mary Lou well and she _never_ stuttered.

She lowered her voice an octave and said, "He's experienced."

"And I'm not?" I retorted, feigning hurt by the comment, as I clutched my heart in a dramatic way.

"No."

Thanks, thanks for making me feel horrible about something I should be proud of, _my virginity_. I gave Mary Lou my pissy face and snapped back, "It's not like you and Lenny have done anything yet."

"We're taking it slow," she said defensively, "Plus my mom would throw a fit and run off the Atlantic City if she ever _found_ out that Lenny and I were doing _anything_."

"Are you saying that you have?"

"No," she said with a scowl on her face, "Besides that, you are such a lucky girl."

"Lucky? I wouldn't say that."

"So, tell me everything."

"Okay, so I was coming out of the girl's bathroom after Mr. Wentmore's _boring _class, and _he_ was standing in front of my locker. My heart was pounding so loud that I was afraid that _he_ would hear. I just thought _he_ was going to ask if we had any homework in art, which is stupid because you know there never is, but _he_ probably just wanted to start a convers…"

"Get to the point!" Mary Lou snarled.

"Okay, sorry. So, he was standing there in all his glory, as he wiped his hands across his buzz-cut hair, which I have to say looks good on him. I almost melted right there, but I reminded myself that Morelli was a **womanizer**. I gave him a finger-wave, he gave me one back, and he got right to the point. He said, 'Stephanie, will you go to the prom with me?'"

I paused for effect to see Mary Lou's expression. She was on the verge of drooling and panting. My heart skipped a beat too as a recalled the scene.

"I was sort of stunned and curious at the same time. The first thought that came to mind was if this was some **prank** to get an underclassman to go with him. When I didn't respond, he said, 'I thought that maybe we could go together and have a good time.' I thought, if it was just 'having a good time', I could go. After-all, he had guts to ask me with all the girls in the hallway shooting daggers out of their eyes at him and _me_. We could both benefit, I would have a good time, and he would have a date. As simple as that. No strings attached."

"Hmm, I think he has other plans."

"What makes you so sure about that?" I retorted.

"You're a virgin, and, well, he's the **forbidden fruit**, _the temptation_."

"I'm careful!"

"I know, I just want you to be careful. You're my best friend, and I have you back if anything happens. We're the Bond girls, remember?" I couldn't forget that _title_ we gave ourselves in middle school when we solved the mystery of the missing lunch money. (The janitor found it in his office, and the lunch lady admitted that she left it there by accident… hmm… scandalous), "I promise you I will beat him with a stick if he tries anything with you. Plus, I would trade spots with you anytime."

"Mary-Lou!"

He giggled like a few _teen girls_.

§§§

**I** got home that afternoon, and debated how I should tell my mom. I decided first, to visit Grandma Mazur. She always knew what to do. Plus, she had _years_ of experience with men, as she had told me.

I walked down the block to the yellow prim one-story house. The lawn was picture perfect, trimmed pink azalea bushes, and the verdant growth of the bulbs barely above ground. I knocked on the door and held Grandpa shuffling into the foyer.

"Who is it?" he grumbled in his raspy voice.

"Me, Stephanie."

He opened the door and greeted me with a bear hug. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy."

Grandpa always called himself "the sane one", and I never doubted that as Grandma bounced out from the kitchen in bell-bottomed jeans with iron-on daisies at the bottom. She had her hair teased up in a 'thing' that looked like it was supposed to be a ponytail, but instead looked like a stiff rat's tail that swung right to left like a grandfather clock pendulum. It could make someone very dizzy. It could potentially kill, like Medusa.

"Grandma, word of advice, take off the wig."

We had that special bond, and she instantly removed the wig. "Abby Marconi and I found it at the thrift store. They have tons of good deals there. I'll pair it with my jumper suit for next week trip to the mall. So what's up girl?"

"Umm," I said shifting my weight from one foot to anther, nudging my head toward Grandpa. Grandma got the point and enticed him into the kitchen with milk and cookies. She offered me her freshly baked oatmeal cookies as we settled in the den.

"Grandma, I have to ask your opinion about the prom."

"Who asked you?" she responded quickly.

"Joe Morelli."

Her eyes lit like a cat's as it stalked its prey.

"_The_ JOE Morelli."

"Yes, who else?"

"Well, you know word is out that he is a **womanizer**."

Second time I've been reminded.

"I know his reputation, but he said we're only going to have a good time. Nothing funky."

"If you say so, but I think he's just trying to get into your skirt."

"Grandma!"

"Just giving you my two-cent."

"I don't know how to break it to mom."

She contemplated as she fixed her rainbow-colored tie-dyed headband.

"Tell it to her straight. 'Mom, I'm going with Joseph Morelli to the prom.' She'll understand."

"You sure about that?"

"The one thing that I know about my daughter is that she would never say no to something that her daughter really wanted to do, and you want that bad, right? You'll go even without her permission, right?"

"Right," I smiled back.

"Go get 'em tiger, and don't let Morelli get to you."

I got up from the saggy loveseat and gave Grandma a hug, "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, honey."

"Bingo this weekend?"

"Yep."

I let myself out as Grandma went upstairs to change her outfit for an afternoon with the girls' at the beauty salon.

I smiled to myself all the way home. _I was going to prom with Morelli. Me Stephanie Plum going with **the** Joe Morelli! Two weeks and it would be show-time!_

I almost crashed into a fire hydrant that afternoon.

§§§

**Two weeks later**

**I**t was five o'clock when I shimmed into my navy silk number, with an empire waist where the light silk fabric spilled across my stomach to the ground, a small little train that I hoped I won't trip over. The wide straps crossed in the back and the dress didn't show too much skin in the back or in the front. _Thank goodness_. I didn't want Morelli touching my burning skin or staring down my cleavage (if you could call it that). _I didn't want to give him any ideas, remember_. I kept reminding myself that we were going together as each other's dates, not as _boyfriend-girlfriend_.

I still wondered why he chose me, out of all the girls at school. I hoped that it wasn't a _pity_ date. I would crack his head if it was.

Besides being really anxious, I felt like a princess! I twirled for my mom and Mary Lou. They both had tears in their eyes, as though their daughter was being wedded off to some foreigner who was going to whisk her off into the night on his stallion. _Yeah, like I would ever let anyone do that_.

"Do I look good?" I asked Mary Loud as she help me put on makeup.

"Hold still, and yes, you look _gorgeous_."

Should I straighten my hair, I mean I don't…"

"No, Stephanie, you shouldn't have to change yourself to satisfy someone else, plus it looks lovely. It's who you are."

"I guess."

Mary Lou finished with the mascara and took a step back.

"All I put on was mascara and lip gloss. Nothing else. You are naturally beautiful."

I stood up and gave Mary Lou a hug.

"Thank you so much, now it's my turn to help you with your makeup."

She squirmed her head away, "I don't think so. I have my special ritual."

_Sure, or maybe you're afraid of what I will **do** to you_. Meet the bride of Frankenstein.

She did her business and left with her makeup bag.

I brought her to the door. "Thanks. See you tonight with Lenny. Don't try anything kinky on the way there," I admonished with a stern brow.

She gave me an eye-roll and left.

§§§

**I** sat on the couch and flipped on the television. I was too jittery to eat, something that almost _never_ happened to me.

I tapped my thin heeled pumps on the hardwood floor.

I droned out my worries watching the food channel. My weakness: 7 layer chocolate cake. Any cake for that matter.

I check the clock again: 6:13.

Morelli would be here in seventeen minutes if he was on-time. _Hopefully_.

My dad sat down next to me, took the remote, and turned the television off.

"I hear you're going with Joseph Morelli."

"Yes," I squeaked, afraid that he was going to say something about him being a "**womanizer**", but he didn't.

"Stephanie, I love you very much, and I want you to be careful with him. Have a good time, and don't do anything rash. Okay honey?"

Aside from saying, "pass the salt", my dad didn't say much, and I cherished that, but at that point I felt really grateful. It was his blessing.

Before I had time to get teary-eyed, the doorbell rang. 6:20.

_Early, eh_?

My mom opened the door, and like every teenage television show, Morelli walked in tall and handsome (which he definitely was, even if he wore nothing but a plaid kilt).

My jaw dropped and I had to check for drool, which he was definitely worthy of. My mom captured the shot of me with our camera. I reminded myself that I was going to have to personally rid that roll of film.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Plum."

My mom replied, "Hello Joseph." _Small talk_, this was good. I prayed that she won't bring up anything about him being a **womanizer** or me being a virgin. _That_ would ruin the mood of things.

"I'm great, thanks."

He looked toward me behind her and gave me an once-over. I felt self-conscious under his eye, but he gave me a smile and said, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look to shabby yourself, Joe." He actually looked _delectable_ in his dark grey blazer and slacks, but a navy silk shirt under. Hmm, how did he know?

Mary Lou!

I was lost in his mesmerizing eyes that seemed to draw me into him. He had a sparkle in each, and the lines around his eyes were soft as he watched me.

"We'll leave you two kids to yourselves."

"Thanks dad." And they went into the kitchen, but I was sure that they were listening intently.

His smile turned into a wide grin as he walked over to me and revealed from behind his back two small black boxes. He opened it slowly and took out a pink orchid corsage. It was simple yet so… perfect. I told myself that his sisters probably bought it for him. He wasn't _that_ type of guy.

Or was he? I really had to look beyond the face, didn't I?

"Do I have the honors of putting this on my gorgeous bride?"

I have him an eye-roll said, "Of course, but if you pin me, I'll sock you."

He laughed, before his face expression turned serious, something I rarely saw.

He moved close to me and the temperature rose twenty degrees. My blood was boiling as he contemplated where to put it on me.

"Here," he said, lifting the strap of my gown and putting on the corsage, "Perfect." I nearly jumped two feet when his fingers brushed against my heated skin.

He handed me over the other black box and allowed me to do the honors. I pinned in on his right lapel and brought him over to the couch. Being bold, I asked him, "So, what's our plan for tonight?"

"It's all up to you."

"Really?" I asked, rather too cheerfully. I wasn't supposed to act so… childish. Here I was going to the prom with Joseph Morelli. _The_ Joseph Morelli.

"Pino's," I blurted out. Rash. Impulsive. That was me, but I had an explanation.

I knew that he didn't have much a budget to work on, working as an auto mechanic trainee at the body shop on Willow Street. I wasn't one to impose.

"You got it."

"Then what?" I asked.

"The prom at eight, and back here whenever you'd like."

"'kay."

My dad come out of the kitchen and sat down next to me, across from Morelli.

"So Joe, do you have any plans after high school?"

"Well Mr. Plum, I've thought around joining the navy or army for a year or two, and then settling down in Trenton and getting a job, maybe a police officer… you know, working the streets."

"Sounds like a great future for a man like you," then he got right to the point.

"Can I trust you to keep Stephanie safe?"

"Yes."

"Bring her back before midnight?"

_Midnight_? My dad just said _midnight_? My curfew was usually nine, so this was definitely a privilege. I turned over and gave my dad a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, dad."

"Have fun, Stephanie."

"I will."

I got up from the couch and extended my hand to Morelli, "Let's go."

§§§

**W**e got into his faded red pick-up truck and pulled away from my house. The first five minutes were silent until Morelli spoke up.

"I wish you'd give me the attention you just gave your dad."

I frowned, "What do you mean, exactly?" _Here was Mr. **Womanizer** telling me that I didn't give him any time of day. Well, duh, he had enough from all the girls fawning over him in the hallways, outside the boys' bathroom, in the school parking lot, cafeteria. I was just another girl, '**lucky'** enough to go out with him. Nothing special. Just another name to add to a list_.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. Ever since we started art together," he continued.

"Oh sure."

"No really."

I ended the conversation right there. Mary Lou had warned me about this last week. She had told me the "top ten things" guys say to get you to _strip _and do the unthinkable.

I turned away and looked to the rows of houses along the street. We passed Grandma's house and I think I saw Grandma's silhouette in the bay window. She was probably watching her seven o'clock news.

I smiled to myself. I loved her so much.

Morelli looked over to me and asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Humpff," he said, as he sharply steered to the side of the street.

"What?" I asked, apprehensive, eyes wide.

"Let me say it to you straight, I'm not one to keep my feelings hidden. If you have something to say, just say it. I asked you out because I really like you. There is something that draws me to you, and we're both dressed up, so we might as well have fun. I don't bite."

I was stunned. That was more than _ten words_ that Morelli had just said to me. This was a time to celebrate! _No Stephanie, snap back to reality, he just confessed that he **liked** you_!

I was wary. I didn't want myself to be 'deeply attracted' to Morelli because he would probably drop me like a heap of buffalo dung when I said 'no' to his advances. I would probably be the first.

I shrugged my shoulders in my mind. Hey, we're both here to have fun, eh?

"Sorry I was such an ass. We're here to have fun, so let's do it."

"Good," he responded, as he started the car again. He moved his hand over to mine and offered it. I tentatively put mine in his, and he caressed the back with his thumb. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. Then he turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back.

We parked the pick-up truck and strutted to the entrance of Pino's. My dad's cohorts. Grandpa's retirement buddies. Everyone from the 'Burg hung out here.

Damn it!

Before I could retreat from no man's land (the entrance), heads turned, everyone agape and shocked, probably thinking that I was his next deflower-_ee_. His prey. Victim. Whatever you wanted to call it. He had a reputation of being a bad boy. But I wasn't _any_ other girl. I wasn't going to attempt to change him, and make him a saint. Once a forbidden fruit, always a forbidden fruit.

I was here to have fun! Amen.

"Let's sit in the corner," I offered.

"They're staring at us like we're food," Morelli whispered in my hair.

I whispered back, "The females are looking at you like you're dessert, and the males are looking at me like I'm **_your dessert_**."

"Sure. Will you be?"

I didn't respond to that slight innuendo.

§§§

**I** knew what I wanted for dinner and waited for him to decide.

The waitress came over and Morelli made an effort to look away from her boobs. Step one to recovery: admit your temptation.

He said, "I'll have two meatball subs, two diet cokes, and a slice of your cake today please."

"No problem," the waitress responded, as I saw her lick her lower lip. Everyone was out for Morelli. Pre-teens, teens, college students, desperate middle-aged housewives and old people, for goodness sake! _Who did he think he is_!

And to not be ashamed! **Lizard brain!**

I guess it wasn't his fault though. Being sexy and all.

"How did you know that was what I wanted?"

"Intuition."

I narrowed my eyes, and tightened my lips.

"Alright, alright. I saw you here twice with Mary Lou, and that was the only thing you got. I love the meatball subs too, so I remembered."

So much for intuition.

"So, was what you told my dad really what you plan to do after high school?"

"Yep."

"College?"

"Maybe later. How 'bout you, little Miss Perfect."

"I am not, look at my grades! I'm a B-average student with the occasional A."

He raised his eyebrow, and crossed his back, leaning into the booth seat.

"Fine, half of my grades are As. I try hard; I am _not_ naturally smart. Plus, art boosted my GPA."

"You didn't answer my question yet."

I thought you a while. In truth, I didn't really think about where I planned to go after junior high. I took things as they came, for what they were and nothing more or less.

His long legs grazed my shaking one, and I jumped an inch off the seat, "Sorry. It's just… I've never been on a real date."

"And you've been on _fake_ ones?"

"Yes, I went on a date with Mooner and Dougie."

"The stoners from art?"

"If you would like to refer to them as that, yes."

He shook his head and said, "Stephanie Plum, you really are a bundle of surprises."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

I beamed, and brought my hands to the table. I put my chin in my palms and watched him. His features were rugged, yet extremely Italian sexy. He was lean with planes and angles all over, from what I could see. The suit fit him well, tight in all the right places, as I hadn't failed _to look_ when he came to the passenger side door to help me out of the car.

As much as I was naïve, I hadn't failed _to look_. Actually, Mary Lou had reminded my before she left to 'check'. Let's just say it _wasn't_ small.

"You checking me out?"

The cocky bastard.

"So what if I am?"

"You have my permission."

§§§

**T**he food arrived, and I unconsciously licked my lips like a hungry wolf. As much I was nervous about being in the presence of Morelli, it didn't affect my appetite. Not one bit. _Yum_, my body hummed, but my mind told me to take it slow. I didn't want Morelli to see me eating like a pig. _So_ un-lady-like.

I drooled as I brought the plate in-front of me, I could scarf it down in four minutes _tops_, but only in-front of Mary Lou and Grandma Mazur.

"Go ahead, I've seen the way you eat, there's nothing to be afraid of."

_Afraid of?_ I seemed to be repeating everything he said. Was it because I was paying attention, or because I was surprised he knew so much about me. And I thought he was _just_ a jock.

He continued, "I think it's cute, the way you moan when you take a bite of the meatball sub. It almost gives me an orgasm."

I blushed a pink color.

We are in silence, looking at each other under lowered eyes, and turning away when we noticed the other person watching.

Morelli was _almost_ human.

He didn't show any of those arrogant characteristics I saw so often at school. I asked him directly, "Are you this nice at school?" I was a very curious girl. Always had been, and always would be.

"I can be, when I'm in the presence of a beautiful girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes."

This time, I blushed a deep crimson red, from head to toe. I looked away.

I mentally slapped my forehead. I was coming under his invincible charm. Oh no! M-u-s-t s-t-o-p! I was the meek, giving peasant girl, and he was the stalwart, sexually-deprived prince. Nooooo!

_I can't!_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Come on cupcake."

That brought about a topic.

"Since when did I become a **_cupcake_**?"

"You're _creamy_ and _sweet_ on the outside, and strong-willed and tough on the inside."

"Oh really, I always thought it was always vice-versa."

"Maybe it is, we'll have to see."

I didn't understand what he meant until he gave me a wink. **Boys!**

Just as I finished the last delicious bite of the sub, and licked the last remains of marinara sauce off my lips, a jumbo slice of 7-tiered chocolate cake arrived. It was covered in tons of chocolate icing and sprinkles, and a big juicy strawberry on top. What I had been craving ever since watching the creation on the food channel before he came to pick me up. My stomach fluttered as the hallelujah chorus started playing behind me.

I moaned in my mind.

_Or did I?_

Morelli moaned back. "Exactly what I was talking about before."

He put the cake in the center of the table and said, "We're sharing."

Nu-huh. I was not engaging in a 'Lady and the Tramp' situation when somehow our lips were going to meet, the spotlight would turn on as he kissed me. _Nu-huh_. I was NOT giving in to the forbidden fruit. No way.

He brought the spoon up to my moist lips… and… I licked it clean.

I had given in.

So much for my pride and will. I had allowed Morelli to seduce me with chocolate cake. But hey, I could blame it on my hormones, as I often did with other things.

"Good?"

"Delicious," I responded with my mouth dripping with chocolate.

"I take it you're a chocoholic."

"No, more of the occasional eater."

He smiled with all his beautiful pearl-white teeth as he brought a napkin up to my lips to wipe away the chocolate that had stained the whole mouth area. I was probably a mess, and I didn't bring any back-up lip gloss in my little clutch.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem cupcake."

"So this cupcake thing is going to stick for the rest of the night?"

"Yep."

He picked up the strawberry and put it at the entrance of my mouth.

"You need your fruit."

I opened wide, and took a big bite. _Yum_. Mom would have been proud.

He finished the rest of the ruby strawberry in one bite, the juices sliding down the sides of his chin.

I grabbed a napkin, and leaned over the table to stop it from dripping down his neck and ruining his shirt. Anyone looking from behind me would have thought I was giving him a little _showing_. It wasn't intentional.

I saved the shirt!

He caught my hand in both of his as I tried to sit back down again, and he said in a guttural tone, "I can't help staring into your beautiful eyes."

Number four on Mary Lou's list of "guy's lines" to get you to do the unthinkable, but this time is sounded sincere. _Really_ sincere that I wanted to kiss him full on the lips. Those luscious lips of his that I had dreamed about over and over in my dreams.

I had to admit, I had become number two-hundred forty-four on Morelli's fan's list.

I had a big-time crush.

I had given in to the **forbidden fruit**.

Me, little old Stephanie Plum.

I just hoped, no_ prayed _that I wouldn't be left with a broken heart.

_Would I have to break his before the night was over to ensure that mine wouldn't be first? Or did he not even care about mine?_

I had always lived in a fantasy realm, and I hoped it just wouldn't kick me in the ass this time.

I would find out if he truly had feelings for me in the next four and a half hours.

§§§

**So, what will ensue? I'd love to hear feedback, and the more responses, the faster I'll update. Thanks for reading.**

…**C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a _what-if_ story: If Morelli had asked Stephanie to the prom his senior year… _forgetting_ about the incident at the bakery…**

**Hope you enjoy! (Sorry, no Ranger!)**

**This is a three-part series.**

**I don't own anything. Just borrowing.**

**Rated for language.**

**§§**

**A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit**

_I had to admit, I had become number two-hundred forty-four on Morelli's fan's list._

_I had a big-time crush._

_I had given in to the **forbidden fruit**._

_Me, little old Stephanie Plum._

_I just hoped, no **prayed** that I wouldn't be left with a broken heart._

_Would I have to break his before the night was over to ensure that mine wouldn't be first? Or did he not even care about mine?_

_I had always lived in a fantasy realm, and I hoped it just wouldn't kick me in the ass this time._

_I would find out if he truly had feelings for me in the next four and a half hours._

§§§

"Thanks Stephanie."

"No problem. What am I here for? I'm your date, remember, that's what I'm here for."

After we finished our scrumptious chocolate cake, most of which I ate, to my pleasure and disgust (my mom what NOT have been proud that I didn't share), Morelli paid our bills, and gave the waitress a five dollar bill. I checked the large clock: 7:27.

Good, we had time to spare. The school was about a five minute drive from here. I grabbed the dinner rolls from the basket and stuffed it in my clutch.

He told me as we got up from the booth, "I'm feeling generous tonight," as he pocketed his wallet.

"Huh."

I waved to all the co-workers, Bingo buddies, Church-goers, and was out the door. Everyone had their eyes on us, probably thinking, _they are getting laid tonight_. People can be so judgmental of teenagers, _humpff_. What did we do to deserve this?

The sky wasn't completely dark yet, so I offered, "Would you like to go to the park? I would like to show you something."

"Sure."

We jaywalked across the street, took a short-cut through a trash-littered alley, and made our way to the park.

Walking in sync with me, we reached the edge of the natural Willow's Pond. In elementary school, my first grade teacher had told us that it had been their since the dinosaur times, which I found very intriguing, _up to this day_; that it was the oldest natural wonder on the block. I sat down on the bench next to the pond and Morelli followed suit.

I took the bread out of my clutch and give a roll to Morelli.

"I'm full. What's this for?"

"Feeding the ducks and swans."

I ripped off a small piece and flung it as far as I could with my pitcher's arm—don't mock me: I played two years in girl's softball in junior high! Four male Mallard ducks came. Yes, I attract males. _All kinds_.

Let the games began!

Soon others followed, in a frenzy to get the bread. Morelli broke the bread in half and pitched it into the pond. _So much for sharing with the commonwealth_.

We watched the birds fight and quack, quite a scene if one had the time to sit around and watch the life of birds. We finished another roll off, and I noticed that there was a flock of females in the corner of my vision.

I walked over to the edge and scattered the remaining bread bits for them. Yes, I believe in equal rights for all!

I returned to the bench, and Morelli's arm was against the backboard. I had no choice but to enter his arm embrace. He pulled me to him, and I timidly placed my head against his shoulder.

"Always the humanitarian, eh?" He said in my hair, giving my body a warm chill.

I didn't say anything, only basked under the lasting warmth of the sky, and Morelli's gentle hold. We sat there for what seemed like eons, before he said huskily, "We'd better get back."

"Yeah," I murmured.

He held my hand as we casually walked back the way we came.

He didn't say anything, but gave my hand a big squeeze before helping me into the truck.

"We're off, Dorothy."

"Okay, Cowardly Lion." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the expression on his face.

"Hey!"

"Only kidding, Mr. Hotshot. You can be the Wicked Witch of the West. Or if that hurts your male ego, _Wizard or Warlock_ of the West." I kind of regretted sounding snippy and mocking, but not _really_. It was fun to see him so lighthearted and down-to-earth.

He didn't say anything, focusing on the road ahead.

§§§

We arrived in the school parking lot, to see that most of the spaces were filled.

He said, "We'll park on the street, you don't mind a little walking, do you?"

"Of course not, I need some exercise from eating all of the cake."

A smirk crept onto his face.

Once again, he helped me out of the car and led me to the entrance of the school gymnasium.

I took a deep breath and said, "Here goes."

This whole week, I had been preparing how I would act—shy, girly, chatty, funny, serious… how did I want to be _seen_?

I knew that being Morelli's date, I had some big shoes to fill. I needed to be sweet and charming, sophisticated and intelligent, but not snobby or flirtatious. I needed to be funny, but not laugh at my own jokes, with grape juice squirting out of my nose. I needed to speak when the time was right, and not otherwise. I needed to be the perfect date, accompanying Morelli to meet all the "guys" and pass a test in each and every of their eyes. I was going to be a role model for other girls, as well as a standard for what other guys would be looking for.

Ugh, none of which I was ready for.

Morelli seemed to be able to read my befuddled mind.

He whispered on my forehead, "Relax, be yourself, that's what I love about you. You're not afraid," before placing a kiss on my temple.

I flinched, not because I was scared by his touch, but because I was surprised. _Surprised _that he would kiss _me_.

I still couldn't get over the fact that he had chosen _me_.

§§§

We entered the gym. The school counsel had done a great job with the decorations. This year's theme was "City in the Moon"—a contest that a freshman student had won. The gym looked _almost_ intimate with the pastel-colored paper lanterns hanging overhead on a web-like bed of small light bulbs. The golden-cloth draped tables were peppered with star and moon-shaped gold confetti, and the streamers and signs were all gold and navy—our school colors. Everything was soft and pastel, against the contrast of the ceiling of the gym, which almost made it seem like it was open to the sky.

It was idyllic. As much as a gym could be.

He brought us to an empty table were I set down my clutch. "Ready to dance, Stephanie?"

"As ready as someone like me can be."

This earned me a smile. "You'll be fine."

He brought me to the dance floor, and yelled over the blaring 90's pop music, "Just start moving. You don't have to know _how to_ dance. There are no rules."

It was a quick tempo-ed beat that I quickly got a hang of. I let my body do the talking. I felt free. I closed my eyes, and let my two left feet move. It felt great to feel Morelli's warm presence radiating onto me. It boosted my spirits and my temperature.

Before I knew it, two _chesty_ girls were grinding _on_ Morelli. They literally plastered themselves against him. The blonde one had her ass crushed against his lap, and the brunette had her boobs bobbing all over his back. Morelli was sandwiched between the two of them, and it was a sight to see. His stance looked uncomfortable and awkward, but his expression told otherwise. I was beginning to think that he was enjoying it! That bastard!

I felt a pang of jealousy, but clamly thought to myself, "Hey, he's free to do whatever he'd like. I'm _only_ his date."

I felt betrayed.

Unwanted.

Embarrassed that I had 'let my man' run off. Not that we were in a relationship or anything. I looked around tensely, thinking that everyone was talking about us. Talking about me! I was becoming delusional by the second!

Much to my surprise, though, he moved away from the girls and sauntered over to me, who was hovering near the drinks, grape juice -- fake champagne.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Sure, just watching two girls hump you like a dog."

"Hey, I left, didn't I?"

I had no comeback for that, not that he deserved an ovation or anything.

He put his hand on my neck, and the hairs on my neck instantly prickled.

"Hey, can I _show_ you to some of the guys?"

Was I a trophy? But my frustration melted _again_ when he added, "If you'd like. You don't have to, I mean—"

§§§

Mr. Womanizer was getting tongue-tied. Hehe. He deserved it for all those times that he made me feel that way—a complete and total idiot.

I started laughing. Loud and uncontrolled. The kind of laughter when you are watching a comedy in your own bedroom. Not to be heard by anyone.

I laughed unrepressed. **The first time tonight.**

The DJ was looking for a new song, the gym was quiet. Everyone was looking at me. There eyes focused on the girl who had just made an idiot out of herself for laughing loudly and spilling some purple liquid on herself. Morelli took me by the arm and said out loud, "She's with me."

That was a shocker. I thought that a guy like him would have been quick to catch another fish, and leave me in the trenches.

He had guts for sticking to me.

§§§

At Pino's, I had told myself I would find out if he had 'romantic feelings' toward me, and I was getting one step closer. I felt kind of mean for not trusting his words, but I couldn't trust him one bit.

I had seen the tear-stained cheeks of the girls in the hallways at school when he left them. I had heard the tales of lust in the girls' bathroom, on the cafeteria line, in PE. Morelli had fucked every girl in Trenton, and I wasn't going to be his next.

I had a reputation to uphold. Girl of morals. While I missed church on occasion, I did pray and I did grace before dinner. Plus, my mom did it for me.

I had a crush, but that didn't mean I had to give up anything.

**A tiny piece of my heart, but nothing more.**

§§§

The music started again, and everyone turned back to dancing.

"Okay, Stephanie?"

"Yep. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to talk to the guys for a second. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'm going to clean up my spill."

"Do you need help?"

"It's okay Morelli."

He leaned his face into mind, and gave me a kiss on the bridge of my nose. _Wow! A dozen butterflies were now lodged in my throat. I was speechless. _

Mary Lou came over and tapped me on the back. I spun around.

"You're here, Steph." It was more of a question, than a statement.

"Where did you think I'd be?"

"In his truck."

I gave Mary Lou a disgusted look and said, "Look Mary Lou. I am not getting _laid_ by _him_. We are not _doing_ anything. Tonight or ever."

She nodded doubtfully and said, "Nice job giggling like a hyena out there."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, before pushing her off toward her eager date. I said through my teeth, "G-o d-a-n-c-e."

"Okay, okay."

Morelli came up behind me for a second time. This time, I felt his presence. I was starting to get used to this. I pivoted toward him and said, "So, what's up, lady's man?"

"Hey, don't pin that on me. I didn't ask for them to start gyrating up against me."

"You did."

"How?"

"With your charm and good looks," I teased. I was playing coy to see how he'd respond. And he did.

"Can I charm you?"

"Not a chance," I said, without an ounce of truth.

_I was as charmed as a snake, but I wasn't going to tell him that._

§§§

"Would you like some grape juice?"

"Oh, so that's what it is," he responded.

"Yep."

"Sure."

I poured him a nice cup of plum liquid and we moved toward the edge of the dance floor and watched the other students.

I said, "Can you believe it? Our high school years are almost over."

"So we might as well spend the most of it."

"Yeah," I said under my breath. A sudden wave of sadness overcame me. In two years, I'd be out of Trenton. I would be going off the college.

I would get a job.

Get married.

Settle down.

Have kids.

Grow old.

The cycle of life didn't look to promising.

I wanted to do something fun. I wanted to travel the world, Egypt, China, Greece, Chile, Zimbabwe, and the Fiji Islands! I wanted to do more with my life.

"What's wrong, Stephanie?"

"Let's dance," I said cheerfully, brushing aside my reservations.

He took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. The song had changed to a slow 'danceable' beat. He put my hands on his shoulders, and put his hands at my waist. I followed his smooth swaying. I could not dance for my life, I had to left feet, yet with him, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I felt light, as if I had Hermes' winged sandals on my feet.

I sighed contently, and my head drifted to his broad chest. My head tucked snuggling under his chin, and I keep it there for what seemed like eternity. I closed my eyes and listened to the calming thump of his heart. It was the sound of life. So beautiful.

Mine, on the other hand, was probably pounding as though I had run a marathon. I was lightheaded and dreamy—in my faraway land.

Morelli tugged me to him. Our chests fit together like a puzzle, mind molded perfectly into his sculpted one. I lost all fears. I felt safe. Calm.

Until something woke me out of my reverie.

I jumped back, almost tripping over my own feet.

**Something _hard_ had touched my pelvis. I swear. **

Morelli whispered in my ear, "That's what you do to me," his voice low and guttural. Making my eyelashes flutter.

_I made his hand wander to my lower body and touch me? I don't think so. Plus a hard doesn't feel hard and stiff, does it?_

I looked down at the "area" from which the 'thing' had touched me, and saw Morelli's pants fit him rather tightly. _Really tightly_.

"Oops," I said out-loud. What I meant was… I didn't mean to act so inexperienced, and… innocent. My complexion turned beet red. I stood their stiff as an oak tree. _I'm an idiot_. I knew what it was, but it didn't **hit** me in that instant (no pun intended) and I had spoken too soon. I shouldn't have jumped away. I gave myself a real head slap for being a total boob.

I needed to redeem myself, I needed to show him that I wasn't some kid. I was a grown woman. _Hurry, I need to do something rash right now, that doesn't involve sex!_

Everyone was looking at me again, as my thought hard, my brow creased, and my lips tight. **What to do?!**

Before you could say, 'you idiot' I said something.

I said something that I never would have said with a rational mind that was lust-induced by a hot Italian guy, "Do-you-want-to-leave-we-can-go-wherever-you-want?"

He gave me an incredulous expression, as thought I had shaved off all my hair and got a tattoo smack dab in between my eyes.

"_You_ want to leave?"

I paused. "Yes. We've been here for an hour and twenty minutes. Take me somewhere. Anywhere, I just don't want to waste the rest of my high school years not experiencing anything."

He gave me an evil, downright sexy grin

"I don't mean anything kinky, you Neanderthal. Let's go somewhere… interesting."

He thought for a while and said, "I have a good idea."

"Tell me."

"No, it's a surprise."

I told myself it had better not be some make-out spot he had taken all the girls in our school, and called it "their spot".

"Okay, but first I have to go to the bathroom. Meet me outside the gym."

"See you in five," he answered.

I slowly walked to the bathroom and reviewed the decisions I made in the last five minutes. I had given his free range to go anywhere in Trenton. I would give him the benefit of the doubt. I had always been a rash, impulsive, spontaneous, reckless kind of person, so this was nothing special. But allowing Morelli to know was new.

§§§

I opened the bathroom door and came face to face with someone I didn't particularly like or want to see right now. Or ever.

_Terry Gilman. The Queen Bee. The Cheerleader. Little Miss Perfect. Wearing a tight chocolate-brown strapless dress that reached her knees, paired with strappy matching heels. Her boobs were hanging over the dress, and she did **not** fit well into the high school scene. Kind of hooker-ish if you ask me. She was the kind of girl that every guy wanted, and she knew it. She flaunted her 'stuff' well, and she caught tons of fish._

She was a senior, and no doubt in most of his classes. They had been on-off boyfriend girlfriend and probably had sex on numerous occasions, and she had probably seen the scene I made in the middle of the gym. She was the school bitch, and a good one at that. She had poured milk down a girl's shirt last week, for reasons I did not know of. Let's just say, I knew she was a b-i-t-c-h. …And Morelli was the team captain of the football team. As a "tradition", they were supposed to come to the prom and become "princess" and "prince" like they did last year as juniors, but things changed this year.

Morelli hadn't asked her. And she still wore a look of hate and revenge on her face.

She turned toward me, jutting her breasts at me. Their looked like steel bullets.

_Oh goodie_. I was her next _victim_, and I use that term justly.

She plastered a fake smile on her powdered face and said in her overly-friendly cheerleader voice, "Hey. You're Stephie Plum, right?"

"Yes," I said sweetly, but wanting to throw a Frisbee at her head for calling me that name. No one in their right mind had called me that for ten years now, but I told myself that I would let it slip.

Then she got right to the point.

"Are you dating Joey?"

"No."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"I thought I saw him touch your ass."

"He didn't."

"Or maybe he kissed you. He must have done something to give you that stupid smirk."

I didn't say anything.

"Someone like **you** shouldn't be with someone as experienced and reckless as him. That's a warning. Joey is not the guy for you, _honey_."

_Her words were as thick as honey_, I told myself, _she's a liar, a screwy, jealous female._. "Thanks for the advice, but we're not dating each other."

Her hawk-eyes darted to my corsage.

"Who gave you _that_?" she spat out, pointing her perfectly manicured index finger at it.

Either way, I was never going to win, so I spat back, "Joe. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to piss in my panties if I don't get to the toilet right now. Sorry to cut this lovely conversation _short_."

The color from her face drained, and she said, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Just remember what I told you. Bait for fist you can catch and keep."

_I will, thank you_.

I entered the stall, and closed the door. I let out my breath when I heard the door close. Phew.

I had come eye to eye with the "Queen Bee" of our school. Next week rumors were probably going to spread about how I 'challenged' her to a catfight/duel or something for Morelli.

I would get grief for a month. _Oh well_, I can't do anything about it now.

I did my business and went to the sink. I looked at myself thoroughly—color drained. I slapped my cheeks to bring color back, adjusted the strap of my dress and left.

I walked out of the gym and met up with Morelli, who was talking to one of his buddies. I had seen him around school, he was tall and good-looking like Morelli.

He towed me over, and I had to lean my head to see his face. Morelli introduced us, "This is Stephanie Plum, my date."

"Stephanie, this is Sean Christensen."

I said sincerely, "Nice to meet you Sean."

He gave me a huge smile, and said to Morelli, "You have yourself a pretty girlfriend. She is definitely a keeper." Morelli didn't correct him. _If Mary Lou was here, we would have given each other high-fives._

They looked for a few moments more about the strategy to win against another school and we said our good-byes.

We got into our respective sides, and Morelli said, "Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, I was taking you to a **secret** spot."

He turned on the ignition and hauled out of the parking lot.

I thought quietly to myself what Terry Gilman had said. As much as I knew she wasn't anyone to trust. She was right. She knew more about Morelli. Especially his sexual side.

I was careful, and I didn't need her to tell me.

I turned to Morelli and commented, "Nice of you to give me the title of '_girlfriend_', when I'm not."

He didn't say anything, only focused on driving. We were at a red-light turning onto Sixth Street. The streets were filled with couples and families enjoying some time together. Everywhere, I saw couples with linked hands, and the occasionally grope of the backside.

Morelli made a few more turns before I realized where we were.

He parked right in front of the auto body shop where he worked on the weekends.

"I have something to show you that I've never shown anyone else before." _Oh sure_. I couldn't help being so unconvinced and disbelieving.

Morelli took off his jacket, and took the shirt out of his slacks. "This is really uncomfortable." We both got out of the car, and parked to the building.

He pulled me against his hip and we walked into the alley next to the building. He checked the side door, it was locked.

"I have a way in, but it's going to involve a little bit of climbing. Do you want to do it, or do you want to wait by the door for me?"

I was afraid to stand in this dark alley alone, so I said, "I'll climb."

"Good, I like a girl who isn't afraid to get dirty."

I was getting dirty? I hope it didn't mean getting my dress soiled and ripped.

§§§

He helped me onto the large trash bin, and he followed suit. He pointed and said, "Step on this scaffold, they're fixing the broken window here, and their not done yet, so we can get in this way."

Huh, wasn't I going to get _cut _by the glass?

"Don't worry, you won't get cut, Stephanie. It's all been cut out," he also added, "The scaffold's sturdy too."

_Mind reader_.

He guided me onto the scaffold, and his hand brushed against my ass. I didn't care. I was more focused on _living_, and I could see a bit in the dark.

I held onto the steel bar supporting the scaffold and the wall (_or as much of it as I could, I wasn't Spiderman, you know_), and took shallow breaths.

I said through gritted teeth when he wasn't fast enough, "Hurry up, Morelli."

"Hold on a sec."

I heard a groan and soon, I felt a calming hand on the small of my waist. I was about to say, _finally, I've been waiting for quite awhile, but that sounded really shallow, and silly_. Even if it was how I felt.

"Wait, before we hop in through the window, what's on the other side of the wall? How exactly are we going to---"

He silenced me with a finger to my lips and whispered into my ear, "There's a ladder."

Something about that tone of voice and the touch made me crazy. **In a good way.**

Morelli offered, "I'll pick you up. Just swing your leg over the window and you'll feel a platform on the other side. This used to be a barn."

Good, at least I knew now that I wouldn't be stepping into nothingness.

I grabbed a hold of the window sill, and helped myself up, with Morelli's stabilizing hands at my sides, hoisting me up of course.

I shimmed down the other side of the wall, and I let out a deep breath when I felt ground. Phew!

Morelli was beside me in no time.

"I hope I didn't ruin your dress my doing this."

"No problem. I do this all the time," I joked.

The moonlight shining in through the window helped us climb down the ladder. At last I was on ground. He went to the side of the wall, and turned on the lights. The warehouse was large. It had shelves and shelves of motor vehicle parts, none of which I knew anything about, so why did he bring me here? I couldn't even drive as a junior.

"Here Steph, I have something to show you."

He gestured toward a back room off the warehouse, and I followed. The flipped on another switch, and I saw a beautiful piece of transportation, that would have melted any tomboy's heart. Mine.

Before he could speak, I said,"It's a Ducati 749."

He looked at me incredulously.

"You know your stuff, Steph."

"Mary Lou has a brother, and he showed as his Ducati. In middle school, I wanted an electric blue one for Christmas. Never got it, a good idea on my parent's behalf, because I would have wrecked it in a day."

He chuckled.

"Want to go for a ride?"

I started shaking my hands and my head, _the sense of right and wrong _side, but the other evil side that took over on occasion told me 'yes!', 'good for it girl, this is a once in a blue moon chance'.

"Okay." The impetuous side had taken over.

"Cool. It only has one seat, so you'll sit in the front, and I'll sit behind you and help you steer."

"I'm steering?!" I said rather shocked. He must have been out of his mind to allow me to drive. I couldn't mow the law without crashing into the neighbor's azalea bushes for goodness sake!

"Yep."

"Then we'd better put on tons of padding, head gear—"

"Don't worry. I'm with _you_."

Those five words melted any of my thoughts. I was tongue-tied. I knew I could trust Morelli with my life. Ever since we were children, he had always acted like the 'big brother' (though his "id" sometimes took over and told him otherwise). At the end of recess on time, I had quickly jumped off the swings and landed with woodchips embedded into my knees. Everyone else had gone into their classrooms, and Morelli was the only one still on the playground. He came over and helped me up. I fell in love with him that day, and had been ever since. I had chosen not to admit it.

Morelli was different now, hotter, taller, sexier, and wiser. And so was I (taller and wiser).

I was in love, but I wasn't stupid or 'star-crossed', just surprised by the 'new' him.

He handed me a helmet, and put one on himself. His fingertips brushed my cheeks softly before he went to my chin to secure the helmet on my head.

"Can you go over the front of the shop, and press the big red button on the left behind the counter over there?" he asked, pointing to the corner wall.

"Sure."

I pressed the 'big red button' and the garage door rolled up. "Are you sure no one will be mad? For taking the bike?"

"The Ducati is mine. Mike, the owner found it in a junk-yard two years ago, and said that it I could restore it, it was mine. I did, I painted a new finish, got a new engine, and replaced most of the pieces, tires and hand-bars."

"I'm impressed. I didn't think that a pretty boy like you did work."

"Ha, ha. Well, I didn't think a 'Burg girl like you would have climbed in through a window in her beautiful dress."

"You thought wrong," I retorted, sticking out my tongue, as I stepped out of the garage.

"So did you," he mocked. I did. I never thought that the day would come that Morelli would be so… different.

So approachable to someone like me.

The garage opened, and Morelli pulled the motorbike out. He went back, pressed the red button again, grabbed a set of keys, and came out through the side door. He double checked that it was off.

"Hop on."

I swung my leg over the bike, and sat snuggling on the leather. I felt his weight behind me. He turned on the bike, kicked the back-stand, and started off onto the dim-lit streets.

At first I was nervous, my palms sweaty on the hand-bars, but with his hands on mine, steering the way, I could survive. I yelled back to him, "We are we going?"

"You'll see." I could hear the good-humor in his voice as we got onto the highway.

_Humpff_. I hate surprises.

§§§

We left the city limits, and we turned off at a small road off the highway. I was thinking of all the places we could go. It couldn't be too far away. I had to be home my midnight. We passed a few mailboxes, but I couldn't see past anything along the road.

We went uphill, and downhill, and up again, I was getting dizzy, until he finally parked on the side of the road.

I could see anything except trees, and trees, and more trees.

"Nature walk?" I asked as he helped my unstable self off the bike.

"Partly. We are going to see the moon."

Since when did Joseph Morelli become a stargazer, moon-lover?

"We could have seen the moon in Trenton? We didn't have to get on the highway, go up a hill, to see the moon, and since when did you—"

I didn't know how I was going to finish. I had been pretty acerbic tonight, and I needed to stop doubting myself.

This Morelli was different.

In a good way.

And he was just opening up.

§§§§

I stood there, speechless, and he pulled me out of my daze. "This way," he said, putting his coat in the crook of his arm, and linking the other one in mine.

We took an uncharted, worn path through the moonlight. It would have been really romantic, if my heart wasn't pounding this loud.

I almost tripped over a rock if it hadn't been for Morelli's guiding hand on my back.

"Thanks," I said, breathless.

We walked for about a quarter of a mile. The forest ended when we reached a grassy clearing.

Now I know why we left Trenton to see the moon.

Away from the artificial lights, and debris, we could truly see the sky. The moon was set low in the sky, with the stars scattered throughout the vast blue canvas.

I knew little about constellations, but I recognized the ones I did know about, or thought that they represented.

Morelli laid down his jacket and gestured for me to sit down on it. At first I nodded 'no', but he persisted, and I gave in.

"Remember, I owe you for having you crawl in through the window. Stephanie, you really have guts."

"You're not to bad yourself Joe. You're not the guy I expected you'd be," I said, putting my arms behind me, and leaning back to get a full view of the night sky.

_I was falling for the guy I least expected I would_.

"Hey, do you see the oceans on the moon?"

I squinted my eyes and saw the gray outlines of oceans.

"Joe, doesn't that remind you of the prom's theme this year? 'City in the Moon'?"

"Oh, that's what it was?"

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder enthusiastically. He turned to me and smiled, "You know Stephanie: you really are a bundle of surprises. I can't stop telling myself that. This date has been wonderful."

"Thank you. I'm happy I came with you."

Actually, I was _really_ happy.

He moved closer to me, and moved him arm to the back of my neck. He positioned my head over his chest, as we both watched the moon.

The sound of his steady heart beat mingled with the sound of the crickets and critters.

This was a night I would never forget.

Even if we would never see each other again, I would remember things as they were tonight.

The minutes ticked away as we sat on the hillside watching the stars and the city below.

Before we knew it, it was time.

Time to go home.

Time for this fantasy to end.

Time for me to return into the peasant girl, who had gotten a taste of the forbidden fruit, which left her wanting more.

We returned to the motorcycle and drove back to Trenton.

The ride was short, or so I felt.

My heart seemed pound hard against my ribcage, as though it wished to profess something. Maybe a suppressed feeling.

A part of me wanted Morelli to go further, to 'take it to second base', but in the end, I was glad he didn't.

This was the perfect dream. The perfect vision of how I wanted a 'date' to go. Morelli had fulfilled the role beyond my expectations.

We turned to corner, and parked in front of my house.

Morelli said softly, "Here we are cupcake."

"Yeah," I murmured.

He put his hands on my waist and helped me off. His arms encircled me. My head was lowered as I watched him through my lashes. He placed a kiss on my left cheek.

I guess it's time to say good-bye," I whispered, my cheeks flushed from the wind.

Silence.

"We don't have to, you know."

"We don't?" I said, I little too excitedly.

"Nope," he said, with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face, "I have somewhere else to show you, I'll pick you up at o**ne** tonight."

And he was gone.

What was I in store for?

§§§


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a **_**what-if**_** story: If Morelli had asked Stephanie to the prom his senior year… **_**forgetting**_** about the incident at the bakery…**

**Pre-A/N: The almost one-year long wait is over thanks to **_**Ranger's Only Girl**_**. Thank you dear for giving me that little push to update, girl! So, sorry I left anyone who was expecting a quick update at a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry, **_**still**_** no Ranger!)**

**This is a three-part series.**

**I don't own anything. Just borrowing.**

**Rated for language.**

**§§**

_This was the perfect dream. The perfect vision of how I wanted a 'date' to go. Morelli had fulfilled the role beyond my expectations._

_We turned to corner, and parked in front of my house._

_Morelli said softly, "Here we are cupcake."_

"_Yeah," I murmured._

_He put his hands on my waist and helped me off. His arms encircled me. My head was lowered as I watched him through my lashes. He placed a kiss on my left cheek._

_I guess it's time to say good-bye," I whispered, my cheeks flushed from the wind._

_Silence._

"_We don't have to, you know."_

"_We don't?" I said, I little too excitedly._

"_Nope," he said, with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face, "I have somewhere else to show you, I'll pick you up at o__**ne**__ tonight."_

_And he was gone._

_What was I in store for?_

**A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit**

**Part 3**

I stepped into the foyer, dumbfounded. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming coffee.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." _Actually, better that 'fine.' I'm in love_. "Goodnight dad." _I wonder if he noticed the silly grin plastered on my face_.

I walked up the stairs, my head still buzzing. I took off my gown and changed into some grey sweats. I dived into my bed and screamed into my pillow. _Morelli was coming to my house at one to pick me up_!! After ten minutes of giggling like a toddler who had stolen a whole jar of sugary chocolate chip cookies and ate them all in one sitting, I went into the bathroom to clean myself up.

At a quarter to one, I waited next to the shed beside our house. The air was brisk and chilly, much to my liking, because my skin felt like it was on fire. Luckily this late at night, most of the Burg was quiet except for the occasional hoot of an owl. The residents wanted to wake up bright and early in the morning to start work. We were hardworking, determined early birds. The moon had hidden itself somewhere. With a streetlight a few houses down, I could see the stars in the sky from my lawn. They seemed to wink at me. It was odd, but they gave me courage. I had started the date afraid that Morelli would do or say something that offended me, that the date would be ruined. Instead, he was charming, witty, thoughtful and sweet.

I waited for a car light, but none came. I hoped he didn't forget. I could feel my cheeks burn with intense anger. If he blew me off, all hell was going to break lose. He could have cut the date, and it would have been perfect, but if he wanted to go through the extra effort of saying he wanted to meet me at one, he should at least have the gut to come, or at least call me and tell me that he couldn't make it. It was horrible to just leave a girl hanging!

My hands and toes were cold. I finally went inside. The clock read: 1:22. Whatever.

I went into my room, locked my door, and collapsed on the bed. I didn't even bother to take off my tattered moccasins, which were moist with night dew.

Stupid men, was my last though before I drifted to sleep.

---

The room was completely dark when I woke. I heard some loud and cacophonous against what seemed to be a windowpane. I always had many dreams – strange, strange dreams that had green gnomes and tank-sized white rabbits. I heard it again. It was definitely real this time.

I got out of bed and padded over to the window. I lifted the blinds silently. My eyes adjusted.

Sure enough, it was real. There was Morelli with a tennis ball in his hand. He motioned for me to open the window. I did.

"What do you want?" I said, irritated.

He looked perfectly relaxed, one hand in his jean pocket. I, on the other hand, was a burning bundle of passionate, angry emotions.

"Come down."

"Why?" I questioned stubbornly.

"I owe you an apology and a two-thirty adventure."

"I can't. I have a curfew. I'm sorry." I was about the close the window and blast any chance of ever speaking to Wonder Greek God again. That fucker. I thinks he can just 'play' with me. Well, I'm not a fucking rag doll.

"Please."

_Please_. Morelli did not just say please.

Being the sweet, forgiving girl that I was, I jogged down stairs, as quick as a bunny, and went out the door from the kitchen.

"What did you want to tell me?" I said to Morelli, who was standing in the same spot.

Some people didn't give up. He must have got that mentality from playing sports. He approached me. I stepped back. I felt like creating an 'X' with my index fingers and saying, "Stay away!" But I knew I was overpowered, plus the fact that I was curious to know what he wanted to say. His expression was calm. After another beat of silence, he leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. His lips were soft and feather-like while the stubble was coarse and tantalizing. _Oh goodness; one kiss was going to send me into spasms. I was going to collapse on the ground in a matter of_…

He embraced me; he put his arms around me and pressed me into his hard chest. My body wasn't just burning; it was going to burst into smithereens! He smelled musky and masculine with that spoonful of clean Dove soap. It was so refreshing.

I could hear his heart pounding steadily. Thump, thump, thump.

His voice was husky when he said, "I'm sorry Steph. I meant to come at one, but I had to put the bike back. When I got home, my grandma Bella grilled me. She watched me get settled into my room. Since I don't have a lock, I couldn't possibly just leave, because she checks up on me like I'm an un-potty-trained five year old."

It was cute to see him ramble. He was definitely trying to win her affection, or at least forgiveness.

"Will you give me a second chance?"

Stephanie looked at him. He was _almost_ vulnerable. He was _almost_ begging on his knees. Okay, don't get too carried away.

"Okay. I forgive you. So, I'll see you on Monday." Things will return back to normal. I will cease to exist. You will be the hottest thing ever to touch Trenton. Girls will frolic and prance around you like you are God. You will love the attention. You will pick and play and dump. I will watch you with lustful eyes. I will see you across the cafeteria, your brilliantly white teeth blinding my adolescent eyes. If I want to talk to you, or even squeeze in a "Hello," I will have to be subject to your posse and fan-club. Poor me.

I started to turn, before I showed Morelli any emotion, but he grabbed my arm and twirled me to face him. "Hey, yonight."

"Huh?"

"I want to take you to my favorite spot."

"I thought you already took me to your special spot. The forest-y place to see the moon."

"That was a pretty place, but not my favorite."

"Where or what is this?"

"Can't tell you; it would ruin the experience." Now, he was coy and devilish. All he needed now was a little fang tooth.

I gave him a raised eyebrow, and I tapped my foot softly on the grass, but loud enough for him to hear.

"My favorite place is on Moon Street. Happy now?"

"I'm not going there!" I said. I wanted to retreat. That was a dangerous place. But he pressed his hardness into me.

"I want you to. I guarantee you will like it."

He moved his mouth to the side of my face. He sucked on my earlobe before tracing his tongue down the shell of my cold ear. He kissed down my neck, making soft, squishy noises. I whimpered. His hands slid down to my hips. He held me firm, yet loose. I could leave, run away, if I wanted to.

But I didn't want to. I wanted to be in Joseph Morelli's arms.

He finally stopped. He croaked, "Will you trust me?" He twirled my thick brown hair around his fingers, rubbing it as though it were spun silk.

I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell by the seriousness of his voice that he wasn't going to let me down.

"Let's see what you got." I said. If this was going to be the last time I spent with Morelli before he went off to the army, by golly, I wanted to enjoy myself and have good memories.

"Good." He took my hand and pulled me to the sidewalk. "Where's your car?"

"Down a little ways. I couldn't possibly park in front of your car. What happens if a crazed Plum family member rushed out and beat me with a bat?"

"Oh you wimp!"

I slapped him playfully on the back. He feigned hurt.

Like a gentleman, he opened the passenger side door for me. I said thank you, and we made a U-turn toward the city. I wondered what in the city could be so fun.

It could be anything. Morelli was Mr. Mystery. He did not seem like the nature type, but he was. He didn't seem like the type who would fix a battered motorcycle, but he did. He didn't seem like the kind who would ask an unpopular, kooky junior to prom, but he did. He didn't seem like the type who feed birds at the pond, but he did.

He was sweet, but not overly fawning. I loved every moment of this _dream_.

We got to Moon Street. I recognized the graffiti and rundown buildings. This place was known for petty thief and lots of vandalism. I was never one to judge based on class, but I uttered, "Are you sure it's safe here?"

"I'm sure. Nothing is going to happen to you. The people are harmless. It isn't Stark Street. The people here are just poor, but most are decent and honorable."

"Okay." I said.

We pulled into an alley, and Morelli left the car to unlock the underground garage. He lifted it, and hopped back into the car. "Miss me?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. I actually did, in that moment of fear in the car alone.

We parked. I saw a homeless man, with a bright white Santa Claus beard, in the corner of the garage.

"Hey Jack," Morelli said affably, waving. I waved too. "Nice evening, Jack."

"Sure is."

We went up a set of cement stairs to a heavy-looking door. I stood close to Morelli.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see."

My patience only lasts so long. Then I start getting rabid. I suppressed my raccoon behavior; I was starting to look like one too. I had black rings around my eyes. If the family was going out tomorrow, I was going to need some drastic makeup.

"Here we are."

Morelli didn't flick on lights. "Any lights?" I asked.

"We don't want to attract attention."

"Are we doing something illegal? Because if we are, I am leaving. I don't want this on my record, for trespassing, breaking-and-entering, or for stealing. For heaven's sake, I don't want to; I don't – "

I felt a warm masculine hand cover my mouth. "Shut up."

"I don wanta git in twrouble." I said, muffled. Hopeless. I made some pitiful sounds. Still hopeless.

We were in a bakery, from what I could tell, with the streetlight outside illuminating the store.

"I work here. At Daisy's Donuts."

"Wait. I thought you said you walked at the motors shop?" Morelli… donuts… what a hoot. That was like me pumping gas at a gas station. It just didn't… fit; ya know?

"I have two jobs."

"A senior holding two jobs, playing sports, going to school… very nice. I didn't think you had it in you."

"What does that mean?"

"You are always so cool at school. I didn't imagine Sexy Mr. Mystery was working at a prim little bakery in a bad part of Trenton."

"Thank you for calling me 'sexy' but I could not find a job near my house. Everyone seemed to think I was bad, that I was going to have sex with the female customers or something. I love this bakery. The customers are great."

I giggled. No, Stephanie Plum did not just giggle!! Oh yes she did.

Morelli looked at me, shocked. "That was a really cute laugh; very girly. Can I hear it again?"

"No." I said, with my eyes narrowed. "I swear, if word gets around that I did that, I will blackmail you."

He zipped his lips with his fingers. "I promise."

"Do lots of girls come around to see you?"

Yes. Does that make you jealous?"

"Uh, not at all."

"Older women too."

"Ewwwww."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"Sorry, it's just, let me get this off my chest. Why is everyone fucking in love with you?"

"I'm adorable."

"Ugh." Cocky bastard.

"Now, before the night ends, we have a job to do."

Yes, Donut Master. "Work?" Wasn't this a semi-date? Who worked on a semi-date?

"We are going to make donuts."

Yeeeeessssssss, Donut Master.

"Huh?" I said, for the second time tonight.

"Don't act dumbstruck. I've seen you in the cafeteria chomping down on a rainbow-sprinkled donut."

He's seen me? Joe Morelli noticed me? Eating? Ugh. That must have been a nasty sight. Flying corn and chicken tenders. That's the way I fly.

"So?" I asked, red blossoming across my cheeks.

"I think you have a cute way of eating. The way you close you close your eyes. I can hear you moan if I focus. It looks like you are having an orgasm."

Yikes.

Me.

Little ol' me?

I was concentrating so hard on breathing, and coming down to Earth, I almost didn't hear him say, "I know how much you love donuts."

He rolled up the sleeves of his hooded sweater. I followed him. He went into a back room. I followed him. He flicked on the lights. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. It was big room. The walls were stark white. It looked like the chocolate factory I went to on a 4th grade class trip… Grandma Mazur… big pant pockets (side and back)… taking too many chocolate samples… _don't want to think about that_…

It was very modern, so different from everyone on Moon Street. He pulled out large bags of ingredients. It looked like bags of cement before it went into the big machine.

"So, I take it this is a flourishing business?"

"Yep." He said, pouring yeast and sugar into a big glass bowl (it was the size of a bucket for apple-bobbing on Halloween) and dissolving it with warm water.

"We're going to add all-purpose flour and cake flour. We have to let it sit for thirty minutes to let it foam up. Why don't I show you around?"

"Sure."

He took us to a stairwell. "The owner of Daisy's Donuts owns the whole building. There's a salon on the second floor, and two empty studios on the third and fourth floor."

He walked up the dark stairwell.

_I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself. I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself. I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself. I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself. I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself. I'm gonna trip and make a fool of myself_.

I didn't, thank goodness.

He didn't turn on the lights, but I could see the white tiled floors and swivel-y chairs by the light outside. I sat in a chair and said to Morelli, jokingly, "I would like to get a bob."

"Bob, as in the name?" He said, confused.

"It's a kind of haircut, silly."

I swirled myself in the chair. I didn't feel tired. I felt rejuvenated when Morelli apologized. I was glad he came back. Of course I would forgive him. Who wouldn't? He _was_ adorable.

He sat down on a chair too. We swiveled until we were both dizzy. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"That's not exactly what one says on a date."

"Sorry."

"Are you really?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, are you really going to puke?"

"No." And then I made unladylike retching sounds.

"That is so, _you_. Acting so utterly _**silly**_."

"Fine, I'll stop." I said in a clipped tone. He had just called me _silly_. _Silly_ meant immature and childish. He thought I was a freakin' child. Did he seriously think of me as just a doll to play with? Maybe he had had enough of cheerleaders and hot girls and wanted to change it up. Maybe I was just a game; a stinkin' pawn. Maybe I was a bet? I had pressed the lever, making the chair rise two feet. I didn't even bother to press the lever down. I hopped off and exited the salon. I couldn't stand that he thought I was _silly_. The word _silly_ was used to describe rabbits, elementary-school children, not a seventeen year old girl!

I stumbled on the third to last step, but luckily I didn't fall. I was in the back room of the kitchen. The lights were still on. I found a big enough cupboard to fit a person. I sat inside. I didn't hear any footsteps.

"Why are you overreacting?"

"You called me _silly_!"

"Silly: psshhh. I like you Stephanie Plum; _a lot_. I like that you are silly, and crazy, and willing to take risks, and emotional, and irrational, and absolutely wonderful. You make my adrenaline rush and my heart pound crazily. I've learned so much about you; you excite me – my mind and my body. I didn't mean to offend you. _Sorry_."

He didn't stutter.

Clap.

Clap.

I stared back at him. I was stunned. He _liked_ me. Honest to God.

"Seriously?" Are you fucking serious? This is phenomenal. This is a bookmark, a landmark, in my (nonexistent) book of love. I had a look of surprise on my face.

"Yes. You are a bundle of joy."

"Hey, isn't that used to describe a baby."

"Okay, okay, but I'm not using it in that context, Steph."

"Okay."

"Come out."

"Okay." I reached for his outstretched hand. What a kind gesture.

We returned to the donuts. After we finished mixing the batter (with cocoa powder… yum), we put it away again.

"When am I going to get to taste Daisy's Donuts? I'm dying to compare them to Tastykake's."

"I assure you they are almost as good."

I looked at the clock in the room; it was four in the morning. Time flew.

"It's getting late."

"Don't worry, I'll get you home before seven."

Seven?

"Do your parents wake up at eight, like mine?"

"Yes."

"You'll be fine."

"If they ask any questions, or find out that you've been with me, just blame it all on me."

"Sounds like a plan." Though I still felt apprehensive.

We chatted about everything, from hot rod cars to childhood scars to dream vacation spots to international relations with Russia. I learned so much about Morelli. He wasn't just a pretty-boy jock. He was ambitious. He was virtuous. He was thoughtful.

He was wanton too.

He made sexual remarks. It didn't bother me though. I knew about that lovely little fascination of his, coming into this adventure. We sat close to each other, on the metal counter. Something changed in his face. He was no longer playful. He looked smokin' dangerous. And it turned me on.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Have you ever asked before?"

"No."

I felt his hand at the back of my neck.

When he kissed me, the world fell away. Hot and passionate turned soft and light. Morelli was _very_ talented. His chocolate brown eyes made me melt. And this was my first time. Should I put my hand on his shoulder? Or on his waist? No, is it on his thigh? Didn't I read somewhere that guy's get stiff when girl's put their hand on his thigh? I kept my hand in his shoulder. Push and pull. Suckle and taste.

His mouth tasted like mint toothpaste. Yum.

I hope mine didn't taste like… eggs. Or worse, cheese.

He released his mouth from mine and said, "You taste yummy. Strawberries."

Oh yeah. I had strawberries while I was moping at home, before you finally came.

"Glad you approve." I muttered.

Morelli put his hand tentatively on my breast. I stiffen, but he doesn't pull away. He did have "fast hands." Reputation or not, I liked him. A lot.

I would even be the "tunnel" for him.

_But_…

Not tonight.

I wanted this to be special.

Something was going on in his pants. I didn't want to think about that. I held him close to me. I felt the heat from his body. I wanted it. I wanted it like a moth to fire. It would probably leave me confused and crazed and craving for more, but whatever. I lived for the moment. Consequences didn't upset me, didn't even make me flinch.

With a single fluid motion, he was on top of me. I was trapped between his long legs and his hands, on either side of my head. I wasn't alarmed, I just heaved, as though I had a humongous-ass butterfly in my throat.

"Okay?"

I nodded eagerly, watching his soft pink lips. He lowered his head slowly, until it was a centimeter away from mine. For a moment, they just breathed softly, anticipating. My chest moved up and down, like the tides during a full moon.

We kissed again. It was deep and soft. It was meaningful and hasty. It was a whole bunch of contradictions.

He unzipped my sweatshirt.

Oops, I didn't wear a bra.

Oh well.

"I like," he whispered against my skin. I shivered under his hot breath. Her tank top was flimsy. He could see her taut nipples. He touched one. It puckered to a point. He smiled. No, grinned slyly.

He pushed her top up and kissed the nipple. Then, he lavished the same attention on its sister. I moaned.

"Don't do that again. You're making _very unable_ to control myself."

"So?"

"Stop – teasing – me." He said between kisses.

Hot, wet mouths. Heated bodies. Tangled fingers. Made for a good half hour.

"It's time to set the fryer."

Ten minutes later, we had a large batch of chocolate donuts. "Icing?" Morelli asked.

"Sure. But I'll just eat one first to see if it's good."

Unconvinced, he said, "Sure."

Morelli took out the icing. I squeezed a dollop on the bridge of his nose. He followed suit. Before we knew it, we were covered in chocolate icing. Morelli took out some of my favorite rainbow sprinkles and sprinkled some on me.

I growled and took a handful and have him a generous sprinkling. "You look like a donut."

He kissed me. "You taste like one. Mmm-mmm."

---

It was 7: 14 when I was dropped off at the corner of my street. We had cleaned up the kitchen floor and ourselves. I was still in a bubble of contentment. I wondered when I was going to float back down to my home planet. He kissed me again. I was so familiar with his lips now.

"See you at school, Stephanie Plum."

"You too, Morelli." I ran on the sidewalk, my eyes peeled for any movement. If anyone saw me, I was going to have to kill them, or find some blackmail. If my mom got wind of this, she was going to drink herself into oblivion and we were going to eat frozen dinners three times a day.

I sighed happily when I crawled into my room from the tomato vine holder thing. I collapsed on my bed.

Love was bright, beautiful, and blissful. If I had a diary, I would have written every detail down to the hue of his eyes when he apologized to me for calling me silly.

I had fallen in love with Joseph Morelli in a period of less than a day.

The forbidden fruit was _very_, _very_ tasty. I craved more.

---

She hoped that he still remembered when they returned to school.

---

**THE END.**

**---**

**A/N:** Did everyone like the switch of roles; Morelli working at the bakery? I hope it was enjoyable. This is my first completed story. Yay! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
